In the drilling and completion of wells it is necessary to run tubular strings into and out of the wellbore. The tubular strings are formed of various pipe types, weights, and diameters depending on the operation performed. In addition to running tubular strings into and out of the wellbore it is often necessary to rotate the tubular string. For example, it is often desired to drill the wellbore using casing. It is also desirable to rotate individual tubular joints for the purpose of making up threaded connections. It is therefore a benefit to provide devices and methods facilitating one or more of gripping tubulars, axially moving the tubulars, and rotating the tubular.